


Dean Likes It Messy

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys like to get a little messy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Likes It Messy

Dean likes it messy. Loves the warm, sticky feel of his baby brother’s cum on his hands.

Whenever he can, he likes having Sammy between his thighs, the teen’s sweaty back pressed against his chest & Dean’s legs hooked over Sam’s to keep them spread wide open. He can reach around & slowly stroke his brother’s fat cock, thumb swiping the head & smearing precum down before coming back for more.

He takes his time, which drives Sam crazy. Dean will jack him off forever, it seems like. Keeping him on the edge, burning with need, his cock weeping for it.

“So wet for me, baby boy,” Dean croons, his breath and words licking at Sam’s ear. “You’re so wet. Such a good boy.” Sam groans & thrusts as much as he can with Dean’s free hand holding his hip tight enough to bruise.

“Fuck, De,” he says, almost begging. “Please…”

When Sam is reduced to almost gibberish, pleas & promises falling broken from his lips in his need to cum, Dean strokes faster, letting his brother thrust & sigh & reach his peak.

But just before Sam cums, Dean cups his palm over the head, almost right against the slit, so Sam’s release has nowhere to go but back down the teen’s shaft. It slowly slides over the red, sensitive skin. Sam’s hips jerk at the feeling of silky cream - it’s almost cool against his heated flesh.

Dean strokes his hand down, smearing it, rubbing it over Sam’s balls. He strokes Sam’s flagging cock, hand slick with his brother’s cum, up to the tip to get the last little explosions still happening from Dean’s touch, back down over his balls & beyond. He swirls it over Sam’s puckered hole, feeling it clench as he pushes a slick finger in to rub Sam’s cum into the rim.

When he feels it start to dry, then he grabs Sam’s throat with a sticky hand, fingertips brushing his jaw & lower lip, as he begins to rut against him. Dean groans at the feeling of Sam’s firm ass, the cheeks squeezing him as he pushes & slides over the cleft, his own precum more than enough to slick the way.

“Yeah, De,” Sam breathes, tired & sated. He can feel Dean’s grip tighten & bends his head to lap at the cum-covered fingers at his lips. “Do it. Cum all over me. Wanna feel it.”

Sam likes it messy, too.

END


End file.
